Elastomeric contact adhesives have been commercially formulated in both solvent and water based systems for many years. Both types have been marketed for industrial and consumer consumption. Those familiar with using contact adhesives for decorative laminate fabrication, however, have found that the solvent based types will work more predictably and effectively under a wide range of fabricating conditions. Water based systems while being substantially or entirely free from the inherent toxic and hazardous properties of solvents, do not always work well and user acceptance has been less than enthusiastic. Fabricators have found that if the work area is less than ideal, (e.g., too cold, too damp, too dry or even in some cases too breezy) water based systems will not bond or perform properly. Since users do not monitor their work area conditions the performance of such is unpredictable. Failures of such can be immediate or latent, either of which is costly.
Although solvent based contact adhesives have been widely accepted for their superior and predictable properties by those familiar with decorative laminate fabrication techniques, the employment of such has not been without problems. One of the most difficult problems has been the need of venting solvent vapors from the environs. Depending upon the formulation, these vapors can be either toxic and/or extremely flammable, obnoxious or even corrosive under certain conditions of use. Proper ventilation or exhausting of such is necessary for safety reasons but due to environmental regulations this in itself is also becoming a real problem. Many areas or communities have regulations closely governing the discharge of various solvents into the air. These regulations are subject to change which further complicates efforts aimed at compliance.
Safety requirements, as implimented by insurance companies, labor groups and government agencies for transporting, selling and using solvent based contact adhesives have indirectly and directly increased the cost associated with their usage. The hazards and risks affiliated with their usage no doubt have been lessened as a result but not totally eliminated. Accidents due to carelessness and ignorance still occur. The need for a low hazard contact adhesive having the bond performance properties of solvent based types is therefore apparent and the discovery of such would clearly constitute a step forward in the art.